


Dom!Anders Ficlets

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Denial, Spanking, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely related short fics of Anders being dominant. Sexually. In case there was any confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Did I tell you to talk?” Anders growls, roughly grabbing Hawke’s chin.

“N-” Hawke starts, but reconsiders and shakes his head.

“No. I didn’t.” Anders’ grip tightens for a moment before sliding down to apply the smallest amount of pressure to Hawke’s throat.

“Don’t make me gag that pretty mouth. There are so many better things I’d like to fill it with.”

Hawke swallows hard, and Anders can feel it against his palm.

“You don’t do anything unless I tell you to. Talk, come,  _anything_. Is that understood? You may answer.”

“Yes sir,” Hawke whispers, voice hoarse.

“Good boy.” Anders takes his hand from Hawke’s throat and grips a fistful of hair with it, twisting Hawke’s head back so he can nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

“Now, love,” he purrs, licking a line up to Hawke’s ear. “Get down on your knees. I’m going to fuck you until you’re  _begging_.”


	2. On Your Knees

Anders trailed his hand down the line of Hawke’s spine, stopping just above the curve of his ass.

“Do you want more?”

Hawke whimpered and nodded. His lips tightened around the gag, saliva gathering at the corners.

Anders’ hand continued its slow descent.

“This? Is this what you want?” He teased one finger at the entrance in lazy figures of eight.

Hawke nodded again, letting out a low whine.

“Just this?”

The finger slipped inside.

“Or my cock?”

Hawke pushed back against him and moaned in an undeniable plea for more.

“You’re being such a good little slut,” Anders cooed. “So well-behaved, after your little outburst earlier.”

Anders began to move his finger in slow thrusts, the first knuckle barely inside.

“Do you think I can get you off just like this? Fuck you with my fingers until you come?”

Hawke furrowed his brow and sucked at the gag, saliva now dripping down his chin and onto the floor.  _I don’t know_.

“I think I can, without even touching your cock.”

Without warning, he shoved a second finger in and slapped Hawke’s ass with his free hand. Hawke let out a yelp turned moan and bucked wildly against him.

Anders leaned over him and whispered into his ear.

“I want to see you fall apart around me. And you’re going to.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anders felt his hands begin to tingle, in the way they did when Justice was about to take over. The shock of it snapped him out of his dominant headspace, and he slipped his fingers out of Hawke. Hawke moaned needily at the loss.

_Justice, what are you...?_

**_I want to touch him._ **

_You could've asked first._

**_My apologies. I would like to share this with you. If I may._ **

_If he says yes._

**_Ask, then._ **

"Hawke, love," Anders purred, fingers back at Hawke's entrance. "Justice wants to play."

Hawke tensed slightly.

"He'll be gentle. Or at least no more rough than I am."

Anders thrust in hard with three fingers to make his point, and Hawke let out a sharp, choked whimper.

"Can he join us?"

After a moment, Hawke nodded.

 _He's all ours._ _  
_

Justice pushed out into Anders, with a tingling rush to Anders' head and cock that left him dizzy, but didn't take over entirely.

_Sharing?_

**_Sharing._ **

They shoved their fingers further into Hawke, pressing hard against his prostate, knowing the little sparks they threw off when Justice took over. He responded by all but screaming around the gag, then slamming back against their hand and making pleading little whimpers.

"You like this," Anders said, but with a hint of Justice's booming tone to it. "We could break you."

Hawke nodded.

"You want us to?"

He nodded harder, squirming.

"Mm, I love it when you get so bothered. I'll reward you. You may talk."

They reached a hand up to undo the gag and it fell to the floor. It was barely out of Hawke's bruised lips before he was begging.

"Anders, Justice, fuck, please,  _fuck me_."

"You're not the one who gives the orders," they warned, removing their fingers again and replacing them with the head of their cock.

"Please, please, Maker yes, I need it, please sir,  _please_."

Justice surged forward with a flash of blue, then settled back down.

"You're so pretty when you beg."

With a low growl, they slipped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Their hand came down hard across his lower back and Hawke let out a keening wail.

"Too much, love?" Anders asked, concerned, voice gravelly and echoing.

"Maker,  _no_ ," Hawke groaned. "Can I-" He pursed his lips, afraid to speak out of turn.

"Can you what?" they said, voice rumbling, thrusting slowly.

"Can I see you?"

With a low purr and a strength that didn't belong to Anders, they flipped Hawke onto his back and roughly shoved his legs open, knees up to his chest. Hawke whimpered and stared up into hazel eyes flickering blue.

"You're beautiful," he said, breathless.

"And you're speaking out of turn," they replied, but gently.

Hawke lowered his eyes to their slick erection and licked his lips. They twitched it once, smirking.

"Comfortable?"

Hawke nodded.

"Good."

There was only a second of warning as they took their cock in hand and guided it into him, hard and fast and everything he wanted. He let out a choked mewling noise and threw his head back. "Please?"

"Yes," they growled, slamming into him, every thrust setting off sparks behind his eyes. He dimly realized that he'd rubbed one wrist raw pulling at the ropes, but the pain was an anchor, keeping him from losing himself entirely. He tugged harder at the rope on his abraded wrist, trying not to focus on the electric feel of them driving inside him, trying not to come when he hadn't been told he could yet. He could feel the pressure building, and knew his punishment would be worse if he lost control.

Their hand slid down to tweak a nipple, and this time it was  _actually_ electric. His back arched, entire body drawn tight like a bow, a wordless shout on his lips. The hand trailed down his stomach, an arcing blue line in its wake.

"We were going to-- tease," they hissed, barely audible, voice unsteady as they gripped the back of one thigh hard enough to bruise and slowed their thrusts ever so slightly. "We cannot... cannot continue to..." they cut off with a whimper, but Hawke hardly heard anything but their next words, as the sparking, pulsing line of pleasure at their fingertips finally reached the base of his cock.

"Come for us."

He threw his head back and screamed, wrist bleeding, vision whited out, a line of pleasure almost painful drawn from the warmth spilling inside him to his own release spurting across his stomach and thighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke takes slightly more control than usual.

Hawke moaned as Justice undid the ties around his wrists. "I want to suck your cock," he said needily, hands grasping at thin air as Justice pulled away with unnatural speed.

"You do not make demands of us," Justice growled, eyes flashing. Hawke looked up at him with a grin bordering on feral.

"I can't help it if I want you so bad I forget my place," he said, teasing.

Justice stared for a long moment, weighing his options, and nodded. "We are irresistible."

Hawke quirked an eyebrow. "Anders get in on that one a little?"

"Anders," Justice agreed.

"Well," Hawke said, going to his knees and crawling across the bed to kneel between Justice's legs and lean in close. "What does Anders have to say about me sucking you off until you lose control and fuck my throat until I can't breathe?"

The blue cracks in Justice's skin flared as he inhaled sharply.

"He- we- are willing to ignore your tone," he said, turning his head to nibble at Hawke's earlobe, "and punish you for this rebellion at a later time."

"And right now?" Hawke asked, the last word becoming a whine as Justice licked at a spot just below his ear.

"Right now, you have us as you wish."


	6. Suck It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now available as a podfic thanks to [Kess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)! You can find it [here](http://ser-kitten.tumblr.com/post/126961677596/here-is-chapter-6-of-asrundreams-domanders).

Anders ran his fingers through Hawke's hair, gently tugging and tilting his head up. Hawke looked up expectantly, lips slightly parted, and waited. Anders' free hand fumbled with the laces of his trousers, and he let out a quiet moan as he freed his erection.

"Do you want to suck me off?" he growled, voice low and rough. Hawke nodded fervently, reaching out and taking Anders' cock in hand.

"Ah," Anders said, grabbing Hawke's chin with his free hand as Hawke leaned in with his lips slightly parted. "I asked if you wanted to. I didn't give you permission."

"Sorry," Hawke croaked, voice barely a whisper, then "Please."

He stared down at Hawke for a long moment before releasing his chin.

"Suck it."

Hawke licked his bottom lip and leaned forward, helped by Anders' hand in his hair forcing his head in close. He nudged at the half-hard length with his nose, sucked at the base of it, ran his tongue up and around the top to flick at the dampened slit. Anders fisted his other hand in Hawke's hair and pulled hard enough to make Hawke yelp.

"Don't fucking tease. I told you to suck."

Hawke wrapped his lips around the sensitive crown, pressing the foreskin back as he took the first inch into his mouth. Anders' sigh was the only warning before he pushed Hawke down quickly and hard, cock forcing its way into his mouth until he choked and gagged and Anders pulled back.

"Too much?" He asked, thumb wiping away tears that had gathered in Hawke's eyes and threatened to spill down his cheeks. Hawke responded with a low whimper and a slight shake of his head, and Anders pushed him back down again, slowly.

"I know you can take it," he said, voice strained. "Fuck, that's good. A little more."

Hawke pressed forward until he felt the head of Anders' cock brush against the spot that made him gag, relaxed his tongue, and swallowed. Anders' hiss turned into a low moan as Hawke's throat closed around him.

"Fuck, yes," he groaned. "You're beautiful."

He loosened his grip in Hawke's hair, hands resting on the top of Hawke's head, as he began to work his length with throat and tongue.

"Yes," he sighed, letting his head drop forward until his chin was almost resting on his chest.  He had the perfect vantage point to watch Hawke take him in to the hilt, only stopping for ragged breaths through his nose. The clench of Hawke's throat around the head of his cock was pleasure bordering on pain, and he gasped when Hawke barely scraped teeth along his length as he pulled back to breathe.

He tightened his grip in Hawke's hair again. "I'm close. I'm not going to let you up this time, so breathe deep." Hawke obeyed, and in one motion that made Hawke gag Anders snapped his hips and drove up into Hawke's mouth. He fucked his mouth hard and fast, shoving his head down with a tight grip in his hair. The familiar tingle started up his spine, Hawke's chest heaved in a desperate bid for air and he dug nails into Anders' thighs, and that was all it took to drive Anders over the edge. He spilled into Hawke's mouth and throat with a shout, pulling out to spill the last of his seed across Hawke's cheeks. Hawke coughed and gasped, come spilling down his chin, and Anders' hands fell from his hair and slid down to rub at a sensitive spot just below his ear.

"Fuck, you look good with my come on your face."

Still panting, Hawke grinned and licked his lips, giving Anders a flash of glistening white on his tongue. Anders grinned back, almost devilish.

"Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he he he he the gay fanfic writer's worst enemy
> 
> too many of the same pronoun


	7. Teasing

"Hawke, love," he called, voice teasing. Hawke looked up from his paperwork to find Anders silhouetted in the doorway, robe loosely tied around his waist.

"Come to bed." He tugged at the tie with one hand, the robe gapping in the front to show pale skin.

"I-" Hawke swallowed hard. "I would love to. But this can't wait."

Anders crossed the room in quick, long-legged strides, face contorting. "It wasn't a request. Come to bed."

Hawke stared up at him, pained, watching as he lifted one leg to straddle Hawke's lap. "Maker, I want to. But this has to be done before my meeting in the morning. It's important. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry _what_ ," Anders hissed, fingers sliding through Hawke's hair. He rolled his hips, arousal obvious through the thin silk robe, and fixed Hawke with a questioning look. Hawke looked up at him and nodded, licking his lips.

"I'm sorry, sir. As soon as this is finished."

"Then what?"

Hawke leaned in to brush his lips against Anders' cloth-covered erection. "Anything you want."

Anders barely suppressed a shiver. "Will you suck my cock?" he rasped, voice low.

"Yes."

"Let me fuck that tight little ass until you can't sit down during your meeting?" His grip in Hawke's hair tightened, and Hawke whimpered.

"Maker, yes."

He leaned down to whisper the next into Hawke's ear. "I'll tie you to the bedpost, kneeling," he said, nipping at Hawke's earlobe and eliciting a low moan. "I'll fuck your mouth until I come down your throat, then I'll fuck your ass and come inside you. Maybe I'll finger your ass with my cock still in it. You want that?"

"Please."

"I know you like it rough." Hawke nodded again. "I'll break out the toys. The magic. Make you scream."

"The... fuck, the paperwork," Hawke whimpered, tilting his head back in an open invitation.

"I know, I know," Anders said, licking a line down his neck to his collarbone. "But I want you to think about the punishment you're going to get."

"Punishment?" Hawke yelped as Anders bit down on his collarbone and sucked, leaving a raw bruise forming.

"Mm," Anders replied, letting go with a wet pop. "You won't be allowed to come until I'm finished."

"That's-"

"Not fair?" Anders straightened, smirking. "No, it's not." He glanced down at Hawke's lap, where his enjoyment of Anders' suggestions was all too obvious. "And don't touch yourself in the meantime. I'll know."

Hawke groaned as Anders climbed off his lap and walked off, hips swaying.

"Um. Sir?"

Anders looked back over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"Which toys?"

He chuckled breathlessly and left Hawke to his imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr kink prompt (from Aiyake on AO3) - mhanders dirty talk/pain.

Anders sighed and grabbed a fistful of Hawke’s hair, yanking him up from the bed until his back arched and he whimpered brokenly.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” he growled.

“N-notice, sir?” Hawke whined, hands scrabbling for purchase in the bedding.

“You rutting against the bed like an animal.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s not good enough. I told you not to touch yourself. You should know better than to try for loopholes.”

He let go of Hawke’s hair and Hawke collapsed facedown in the sheets. Before he even had time to settle, Anders’ hand came down across his backside, and he muffled a yelp against the pillow.

“You were a bad boy,” Anders hissed, “and bad boys get punished.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hawke begged, head thrashing from side to side as Anders spanked him. “Please. I’ll be good.”

“Eventually, yes,” Anders agreed, words punctuated by ringing smacks. “If only because you want me to fuck you. Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.”

Anders stilled his blows for a moment, rubbing gentle circles against Hawke’s reddened skin. He lifted his hand and chuckled when he felt Hawke tense, then laid down next to him, front pressed to Hawke’s side.

“You want me to fuck you against the wall?” he murmured into Hawke’s ear, and Hawke nodded. “Maybe out in the garden. Let all of Hightown hear their Champion begging his apostate lover to fuck him senseless.”

“Maker, yes.”

Anders sank his nails into the base of Hawke’s spine, digging in until they drew blood.

“Don’t pray to the Maker,” he snarled, voice harsh, fingers tingling. “Pray to me.”

Hawke barely had time to register the sensation before electricity sparked from Anders’ fingers. He came messily against the sheets - writhing, sobbing, and praying to his master.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anders isn't quite as dom as usual, but he has a blood kink in this one, so don't read it if that bothers you.

He knew it was sick, the way he watched thick red drops trail down Hawke's arm and fall from his fingers. It wasn't just professional curiosity and never had been; Justice hummed an unhappy warning in his head every time his mind turned that direction, though whether it was for the thoughts themselves or his rush of shame at them, he couldn't say.

His twisted infatuation wasn't new, but the pure determined focus on it was. There was something about Hawke - his form, the way he moved, how he always seemed to end up battered more often than not - that made Anders want nothing more than to bleed him. He wanted to cut, to claw, to bite, to drain Hawke and fill him back up with magic, to leave him sobbing in half pain and half pleasure, mouth smeared with blood and spit and come.

It was becoming all he could do to hold back. Hawke came to him for healing during their excursions, a sheepish grin on his face as he wiped blood from his eyes or held his hand to a cut in his side. He'd apologize as Anders poured mana into healing whatever careless blow he'd taken, oblivious to the fact that Anders was half hard under his robes and not only sweating from the heat.

At home, it was nearly impossible. Justice's low growl of disapproval was all that had stopped him from sucking harder at the bruises he made on Hawke's neck, or digging his nails in and leaving more than welts down Hawke's back. He found himself shying away from touch, burying himself in his clinic and his manifesto. But he couldn't stay away forever. He wouldn't want to. So when he found himself in their bed in Hawke's mansion for the first time in weeks, sharing feverish kisses and tearing at each other's clothes, all it took was Hawke's throaty whimper to push him over the edge and make him bite down into the kiss until he tasted copper.

He jerked away in horror, eyes widening and hand flying to his mouth at the sight of Hawke's lips stained slick crimson. A flicker of blue marred his vision as Justice raged against the injustice of hurting their lover, but Hawke soothed them both with a sentence.

"Shh," he whispered, leaning in to suck at Anders' earlobe and smear blood across his jaw. " _Hurt me_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend made a tweet about a riding crop and being called problematic. This happened. Not sorry.
> 
> This can be read as a continuation of chapter 7.

Anders ran the leather of the crop across his open palm, watching as Hawke's eyes followed its trail. Hawke licked his lips, the barest flash of a pink tongue against his teeth, and Anders smirked.

"Interested, love?" he asked, voice low and hoarse with desire.

"Bloody maker, yes."

"Yes?" Anders snapped the riding crop against his hand, smirking as Hawke jumped and bowed his head.

"Yes, _sir_."

"Good. Onto your hands and knees. Head down."

Hawke scrambled to obey as Anders circled, rhythmically tapping the crop against the side of his legs, every tap making a dull noise against his jeans. He stopped, perfectly behind Hawke and out of sight.

"You've been... quite a problematic little sub," he purred, brushing the very end of the crop in a line down Hawke's spine, and Hawke shuddered. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And what was it?"

"I wasn't to touch myself or come until you allowed."

"And did you disobey?"

"Yes," Hawke whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Anders brought the crop down against one of Hawke's buttocks, and the answer came out in a scream.

"Yes sir!" he wailed.

"Mm, I thought so."

"I'm sorry, sir," Hawke begged. "I couldn't stand it. I needed you."

"I know you did, pet," Anders replied, chuckling. "But still." The crop came down again. "Problematic."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 9, by request from mevima on tumblr: "I wish you would write a fic where Anders rips into Hawke in the way he wanted to in chapter 9/the blood kink chapter and he ALMOST DID YOU TEASE."
> 
> Who am I to argue? But I'll still tease. ;)
> 
> Blood kink in this one again, obviously.
> 
> ETA: mevima has recorded this chapter as a podfic! You can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4787489).

Anders groaned, turning to lick and suck at Hawke’s battered lip, tasting the metallic tang along his tongue, down his throat. He pushed Hawke to the bed, nails digging into his chest, leaving reddened crescents when he drew back.

“Are you sure?” Anders asked, face flushed as he eyed his handiwork.

“Maker, yes, I’m sure.”

His hands flashed for a brief moment before he dug his nails in again and pulled, leaving thin, swollen welts in their wake. He clawed again, and again, tracing the lines until there were ten bloody furrows in Hawke’s skin, sending tiny sparks into the cuts that made Hawke writhe and whimper.

“Oh fuck,” Anders moaned, grinding his erection against Hawke’s matching hardness. “Fuck yes.”

One trail broke free and threatened to spill onto the sheets, but Anders stopped it with his hand, running it up Hawke’s stomach and chest to his neck, smearing blood and sweat.

“Anders, please, fuck,  _more_.”

Anders fumbled for the bedside table, leaving a reddened handprint along the wood. Then he straightened and showed Hawke what he’d retrieved - a silverite dagger with a wickedly sharp edge.

“Yes,” Hawke breathed, and reached up to press his finger to the tip of it. A single droplet welled, then ran down the blade, and Anders let out a low whine.

“I could hurt you,” he protested, and Hawke chuckled.

“Then it’s a good thing my healer’s here,” he said, and his smile slowly became something more predatory. “ _Sir_.”

Anders growled, and stained the sheets red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started with a discussion of mage cock, wound up with a fic about mage cock. For Kess, who had the idea to tease poor Hawke like this.
> 
> Speaking of, Kess recorded this chapter! It's [over here](http://ser-kitten.tumblr.com/post/127369679981/and-here-we-have-sin-sin-by-asrundream-this-is) if you'd like to listen.

Hawke was tugging wildly at the restraints now, back arched and arms straining. All his strength wasn't enough to break them, and if his wrists would be raw when he was done, he didn't care at all.

The scarcest breath of space was between his mouth and Anders' cock. If he flicked his tongue out he could barely touch the tip and catch a drop of salty fluid, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Anders in his mouth, wanted to taste and suck, wanted to moan around the rigid length until Anders came down his throat with a hoarse shout. Yet Anders stayed teasingly out of reach, hand moving over his erection in quick strokes as Hawke struggled.

"Please," he whined, voice rasping. "I need you."

"Yeah?" Anders grinned, free hand brushing through Hawke's hair and tugging at the roots. "You want my cock in your mouth?"

"Yeah," Hawke groaned, with another sharp jerk against the ropes that bound him to the bedposts. "Let me-nngh!"

"Let you?" Anders sped up his motions with one hand, and the other twisted Hawke's head back until there were tears gathering at the corners of Hawke's eyes.

"Let me suck you off, please, please, just come in my mouth."

Anders released Hawke's hair and leaned forward to brush the head of his cock against Hawke's lips. The tip was immediately wrapped in soft, wet heat, Hawke writhing, trying to take in more. Anders didn't stop his strokes as Hawke sucked at the head, merely shortened them, watching as Hawke's cheeks hollowed. Then he pulled back, leaving Hawke yet again mouthing at thin air.

"Anders, _please_!" Hawke begged, tugging so hard at the restraints that the bed let out a dangerous creak, and Anders moaned low in his throat as the first spurt of his release landed on Hawke's tongue and lips. Hawke all but screamed, letting out a frustrated wail as Anders coated his chin and cheeks with milky fluid.

"You don't always get what you want," Anders panted, and Hawke collapsed in a heap in the sheets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves watersports. In fact, I would go so far as to say this chapter revolves solely around watersports.
> 
> ETA: Kess has recorded this chapter as a podfic! You can find it [here](http://ser-kitten.tumblr.com/post/128965280526/soooooooooooo-i-recorded-asrundreams-13th-dom).

It had started out innocently enough. They'd come in from a day job, and Hawke had been riled up as he often was after a fight. He'd kissed a line down Anders' neck and whispered "Sir?" into his ear, and Anders had laughed and agreed to a scene once he'd taken a piss. Then he'd been surprised by the look that had spread across Hawke's face.

"Hawke?" he'd asked, and Hawke's cheeks had burned red.

"Hawke." That time, his voice hadn't left room for disobedience.

"I, uh. Want you to... to try something. With me."

Anders had tilted Hawke's chin up with a finger, smile reassuring.

"Tell me. Anything."

"It's... embarrassing."

Anders had laughed lightly at that, thumb brushing Hawke's lips.

"I'm not going to judge you."

"You might."

"I won't."

"I was thinking, maybe you could... uh. Piss on me."

Anders had blinked a few times, not certain he'd heard right.

"Piss on you?"

"Yeah." Hawke had shifted his weight from foot to foot, grimacing, clearly expecting to be told no. As the moment had stretched with no answer, he'd added a quiet "Please."

"Yes."

"Wait, what?"

"I said yes. It's not my kink, but I'm not opposed to it."

Hawke had let out a long sigh of relief at that.

"No scene, but safewords. And in the bathroom, on the tile."

"Alright."

"And not today. Give me some time to think about it."

"Whenever you want. Thank you."

"Of course."

Anders had kissed the tip of Hawke's nose, and they'd gone on as usual.

\-----

It was early evening a few weeks later when Anders told Hawke he had to pee.

"Hm?" Hawke looked up from a letter from some noble or another. "So go."

Anders gave him a little smirk.

"Are you in the mood?"

"For- oh. Oh! You mean...?"

Anders nodded and his voice dropped half an octave into something that always made Hawke shiver. "Yeah. I mean for me to give you what you asked for."

"Maker, yes," Hawke hissed, dropping his correspondence and nearly knocking over the desk chair in his haste to stand.

"Easy," Anders laughed. "I'm not going to lose control between here and the bathroom."

Hawke scrambled up the stairs anyway, and by the time Anders joined him he was removing the last of his clothing. Anders noted, with a mixture of lust and mild amusement, that Hawke was already half hard.

"How do you want this?" Anders asked, stripping off his coat and placing it on the bench by the door.

"I-" Hawke cleared his throat. "I guess... me on the floor? And you over me?" He frowned a little, not meeting Anders' eyes.

"Hey," Anders said, dropping the last of his clothes on the bench. "Come here."

Hawke shuffled over, still frowning, and Anders took his wrist in hand.

"No judgment here. Maker knows I don't give a shit about breaking taboos."

Hawke's lips quirked into a hint of a smile.

"I know."

"There's nothing wrong with this. It's not hurting anyone. We both want it. It's good. Alright?"

Hawke nodded, leaning in to press his face into Anders' shoulder.

"If you've changed your mind, that's fine too. If not..."

Anders trailed off, and Hawke took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I haven't."

Anders made a sound oddly close to purring and gave Hawke a gentle shove.

"In that case, get on your knees." He pointed toward the center of the tiled room, and Hawke obediently knelt, hands in his lap. Anders circled him, almost predatory, and finally stepped into the space just in front of him.

Hawke stared as Anders took his own flaccid length in hand.

"I'm going to piss on you until you come," Anders growled, and Hawke's cock stiffened. But Anders stood over him for a long moment, and the longer Anders waited, the more Hawke fidgeted and the harder he became. He was torn between thinking Anders would back out and loving the tease of not knowing when to expect it.

The first wet pulse from Anders' cock hit him square in the chest. He wasn't expecting it.

Hawke moaned wantonly as warm liquid poured over his chest and caught in the trail of hair down his stomach. He was achingly hard, cock swollen and reddened and thrusting up into nothing. Anders' piss splashed against his shoulders and chin, wet his arms and hands, and ran in thick rivulets down his thighs.

He closed his eyes, dizzy with a heady combination of shame and need that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt as though a line of pleasure had been drawn from the wetness slicking his front to the base of his spine, and he wanted more. The stream slowed, but didn't quite stop, and Hawke realized with a pang of disappointment that Anders couldn't go on forever.

"Anders," he whimpered, one hand moving to touch his piss-soaked cock. "Yes."

Anders chuckled and leaned forward, bending over to nip at Hawke's ear and redirecting his aim so he wet Hawke's crotch and swiftly moving hand.

That was all it took. Hawke felt hot piss spatter against his cock and came with a startled shout, back arched and fluids mixing as he and Anders both spilled onto his stomach and hand.

Anders groaned and straightened as a few final drops fell from his cock, and it was his turn to ache. He hadn't known how much he'd wanted this until he'd seen the enraptured look on Hawke's face. Hawke was panting, front damp and rapidly cooling in the night air. Wetness clung to the coarse curls at the base of his cock and pooled beneath him on the floor. He looked thoroughly used, chest and cheeks flushed, eyes clenched tightly shut - and Anders was suddenly so hard he almost staggered.

"Oh fuck, Hawke." Anders groaned and squeezed himself, thumbing the head to spread what liquid remained beaded there. Hawke's eyes opened, barely slits, and he grinned up at Anders.

"I thought this was _my_ kink," he said, eyebrow raised.

"So did I," Anders gasped, transfixed by the sight of the mess they'd made of Hawke's stomach.

So quickly that Anders barely registered movement, Hawke's hands were on his thighs and Hawke's mouth was on his cock.

"Oh fucking shit," Anders moaned, hands reaching to tangle in Hawke's hair. "Hawke, I just-"

Hawke hummed around his length, clearly nonplussed by what Anders' cock had just done or was wet with. A quick squeeze to the backs of Anders' thighs was all the answer Anders needed, and he snapped his hips forward in one quick thrust that buried him to the hilt and made Hawke gag. He pulled back for a moment, only far enough to let Hawke breathe and nod assent to what he was about to do.

He took fistfuls of Hawke's hair in his fingers and shoved Hawke's head down roughly, setting a fast, unforgiving pace that left Hawke no room to do anything but open his mouth and hold on. Anders half expected a double tap on his leg at any second, signaling an end. But it never came, Hawke just alternated between moaning and gasping for air, choking when he couldn't keep up, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. Anders could feel chilled liquid slipping against his thighs where Hawke gripped them hard enough to bruise, and what coherent part of his brain remained whispered "you did that."

Anders' rhythm stuttered and slowed, his hands tightened in Hawke's hair, and Hawke gagged around his length as he came hard into Hawke's mouth and throat.

"Nngh," Anders whined, halfway between a moan and a whimper. His entire body went limp and he barely managed to make it to the ground without falling, Hawke taking part of his weight and helping him down. He sat in a puddle of something that he knew was mostly his own piss, and he didn't care at all.

Hawke smiled and wiped his own chin, failing to do anything but smear the mess over more of his face.

"So," he said, breathing heavily and voice rough. "That again sometime?"

Anders nodded and nuzzled against his neck.

"Yeah. Definitely that again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Dom!Anders Ficlets by Asrundream, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787489) by [mevipodfic (mevima)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic)




End file.
